


Blood for the Blood God

by graceC



Series: The Tragedy of Family [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Found Family, Hybrid Technoblade, Minecraft, The Dream Team, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, technoblade and tommy are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC
Summary: The voices had been there for as long as Techno could remember. Phil had always attributed them to his half piglin side. Techno had always believed that, his whole life, but he wasn’t so sure now. Swearing off violence had sent the voices into a frenzy unlike anything he had ever seen before. The low murmur of the voices chanting ‘Blood for the Blood God’ had never gone away in the weeks he kept to his promise, but he had easily ignored them.The chanting became louder as his communicator dinged. He dug it out of his pocket and glanced at the message.‘They know where you are. Be ready.’ -Phil. Techno froze for a brief second.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Tragedy of Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029963
Kudos: 172





	Blood for the Blood God

The voices had been there for as long as Techno could remember. Phil had always attributed them to his half piglin side. Techno had always believed that, his whole life, but he wasn’t so sure now. Swearing off violence had sent the voices into a frenzy unlike anything he had ever seen before. The low murmur of the voices chanting ‘Blood for the Blood God’ had never gone away in the weeks he kept to his promise, but he had easily ignored them. 

The chanting became louder as his communicator dinged. He dug it out of his pocket and glanced at the message. 

‘They know where you are. Be ready.’ -Phil. Techno froze for a brief second.

“I’m not ready for combat,” He muttered, but deep down he knew better. He knew that it was in his nature to always be ready for a fight. His netherite was in his inventory already, so it took mere seconds for him to don it. He sheathed his axe, slipping it into the leather sheath that he had never unclipped from his belt. He crossed the room to his wall of chests and began digging around. He pocketed multiple strength, speed and turtle master potions. He snatched a stack of golden apples and some ender pearls. 

Techno had begun to brew more potions when his communicator sounded again. 

‘They just left. Be careful.’ He swore colorfully under his breath. Another message came through. ‘Do what you must. Stay alive.’

Techno was smart enough to know what that was. It was permission. It was his fathers blessing. He took a deep breath and grabbed the extra potions from the brewing stand. He opened a window and risked a peak outside. 

What he saw was not comforting. Ghostbur had been lurking about right before Techno had gotten the warning. Now he was happily showing the men in full netherite with dangerous weapons where Techno was. He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset with his dead twin. Annoyed, yes. Frustrated, yes. But he knew Will didn’t remember so he pushed his emotions deep down and stepped out of his front door. 

The so-called Butcher Army waited for him. 

“Fellas,” Techno greeted, stepping out onto the fresh snow. His thumb rested on his axe. 

“Techno,” Tubbo said, “We’ve come to escort you back to L’manberg.” 

Techno raised an eyebrow. Fundy spoke next, “You have to face justice for your war crimes.” 

Techno scoffed, and then chuckled, “That was a lifetime ago.” 

“L’manberg still bears the scars,” Tubbo responded eloquently, “So you face the punishment.” 

He held back a wince at the rising volume inside his head. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” Quackity said, taking a step forward.

“I have sworn off violence,” Techno started, ignoring the looks of disbelief, “Just leave and we can forget this ever happened.” 

“You still have to face trial,” Tubbo said firmly. Ranboo fiddled nervously with his weapon. Techno noted that he would be the second easiest to take down, after Quackity. It became apparent very quickly that his attempted life of peace and solitude was never going to happen. 

“Come peacefully, or we will force you.” Quackity stated. The voices reached a breaking point. Phil’s message appeared in his mind. 

“Yeah,” He drawled, “I choose blood.” 

Technoblade lashed out so quickly that Ranboo really never had a chance. He knocked the Enderman hybrid’s axe out of his hands and then drove his own axe into the boy's chest. Techno danced away from the quickly fading Ranboo easily and deflected a blow from Tubbo. 

‘Blood for the Blood God,’ The voices chanted, ‘No mercy.’ 

Techno landed a brutal kick to his nephew’s chest that sent him stumbling backwards. He parried Fundy’s sword and took the voices advice as he swung his weapon in a deadly arc that decapitated the young fox. 

The killing had always been natural to Technoblade. He was always good at it and as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed it. A smile tugged at his lips as he engaged Tubbo in combat. The kid president was a fine fighter, but nowhere near a match for the Blood God. 

Techno knew he was probably one blow away from taking Tubbo’s final life when he saw Quackity astride his horse. 

“Stop!” The vice president screamed, his voice desperate, “Stop or I will kill him.” 

Techno considered it. 

His twin brother was dead, his father distant. Tommy was exiled. He had burned the bridges of all his old friends. He had no ties to humanity, nothing holding to moral standards, except that horse. And he was a little worried about what would happen if he lost that. 

Techno stopped. Tubbo stumbled back, panting and bleeding from multiple places. He downed a regeneration potion. 

The next hour went by in a blur. He had tuned out the journey to L’manberg, ignoring the bickering of the four boys who had come to kill him. He only focused long enough to point out they were going the wrong way and promptly zoned back out. He wasn’t concerned. He made a mental note to thank Dream later as he checked to make sure the Totem of Undying was still in his inventory. 

“This doesn’t feel like a trial,” Techno commented as Fundy and Quackity forced him onto the stage and into the cage awaiting him. 

“Shut up,” Quackity muttered, securing the iron bars now surrounding the hybrid. Techno looked up and saw the anvil above him. He suppressed a wince. Regardless of his 100% survivability rate, that was going to hurt. A lot. 

Techno turned and locked eyes with Phil, who was standing just at the edge of his porch. Confused, Techno’s eyes swept his fathers body and zoned in on the metal anklet clasped around Phil’s leg. His mouth tightened into a thin line. 

People didn’t fuck with his family and live.

Techno realized that the Butcher Army had been talking. Not talking, he understood quickly, arguing. 

“Just press the lever!” Tubbo exclaimed exasperatedly. Punz appeared out of Techno’s peripheral vision. His lips twitched up into a smile as Punz began terrorizing the group. Movement caught his eye and he looked up to see Dream standing behind the chairs. The masked man gestured once and then vanished back behind the dirt. 

How those morons didn’t realize that Punz always interferes on Dream’s behalf, Techno had no idea. But other things occupied his mind as Quackity finally managed to make it on the stage, Punz having become distracted after engaging the other three in combat. Bloodied and singed, Quackity pulled the lever. 

Techno had just enough time to pull out his Totem of Undying before the anvil landed. He was right. That did hurt like a bitch. He wasted no time in smashing the glass in front of him and leaping out of the cage. 

“How is he not dead?” Fundy yelled. The cost of his distraction was Punz catching his shoulder with the blade of his axe. Fundy yelped and resumed fighting. Techno sprinted in the direction of where Dream had indicated, laughing. 

“Technoblade never dies!” He really owed Punz a favor, he thought as he ducked into the room, where Dream stood. The mask had always unnerved Techno, but now he had never been more relieved to gaze into the hollow eyes of the smiley face. 

“The chest,” Was all Dream said before he strode out of the room, unsheathing his axe as he did. Carl stood in the corner of the room. Techno sighed a sigh of relief, offering the horse a pat on the nose before diving into the chest that had his name labeled on it. He noted but did not dwell on the fact there were other chests here, labeled after his brothers and Tubbo. He quickly pulled on the iron armor, he also grabbed the five golden apples and netherite pickaxe provided. 

As he approached Carl, ready to mount and get the hell out, Quackity’s voice rang out. 

“You are a threat to my country,” Quackity growled, pacing closer in his full enchanted netherite, “And it doesn’t matter how many times, how much armor, how many lives it takes. I will kill you.” 

Techno could hear the panicked yells as Dream joined the fray outside. As the Butcher Army realized just how out of their depth they were. 

Technoblade laughed, really laughed, “Do you think even in iron armor and with only a pickaxe, you could kill me Quackity?” 

He didn’t give the boy a chance to respond before landing a hit with his pickaxe to Quackity’s chest. 

It was then that he gave in, fully gave in, to the voices. To the part of him that longed for violence, for retribution for his brother. The side that wanted to tear this Schlatt-wannabe to pieces. 

“I will put this pickaxe through your teeth,” Techno warned, ducking under Quackity’s swing. He kicked high and spun around, reveling in the satisfaction of hearing the crunch of his boot against Quackity’s face. He landed another blow with his pickaxe. He deflected the other boy’s axe with his forearm. He made good on his threat, getting a final blow to Quackity’s face.

Immediately, the vice president’s body began to disintegrate, headed back to his respawn point. Techno grinned. 

“One left, Quackity,” He said mockingly. He sheathed his pickaxe and slid easily into Carl’s saddle. He gave a gentle kick to the horse’s side and they took off through the sewer system. 

Technoblade wasn’t stupid. He was well aware his little brother had been living in his basement for as long as the little bastard had been there. However, Tommy had picked a bad day to be an idiot. Techno was hurt, tired and extremely pissed off. He put Carl back in his stable and walked in the direction that Tommy had shot off too when he saw Techno coming. 

Techno snatched Tommy by the back of the shirt and yanked him up from the hole he was frantically digging. 

“Hey, Technoblade!” Tommy greeted loudly, “Funny seeing you here!” 

“I live here,” Techno responded, deadpan. He shoved Tommy away, wincing at the sharp spike of pain in his side. He pulled a healing pot out of his inventory and downed it in one gulp. He swallowed a few times in an effort to get the overly sweet melon taste out of his mouth. 

Tommy sputtered for an excuse, shifting nervously on his feet. 

Techno did not have the patience for this right now, he pointed his finger a few inches from Tommy’s face, “Stop stealing my shit.” 

He stepped past the teen and began walking back towards his house. 

“So I can stay?” Tommy called hopefully, still in the same spot. 

Techno grunted, waving half heartedly over his shoulder, “Whatever.” 

Two days into Tommy’s official stay, Techno was about ready to strangle the kid. Ghostbur had also decided to move in, but at least he had the decency to build his own house. 

“Tommy,” Techno yelled, he heard an alarmed yelp from downstairs, “Do you have my books?” 

“No!” Tommy called back. Techno huffed, he believed Tommy only because he had gone through the stuff his brother had taken and didn’t remember seeing his stack of books among it. 

“Hey, c’mere,” Techno called, his voice had lost the aggressive tone and his brother shuffled up the ladder a few beats later. 

“What?” Tommy questioned, obviously annoyed at having been summoned. 

“Follow me,” Techno swept dramatically out of his house, “I have something to show you.” 

It was about a two minute walk and Tommy only whined about it once, so Techno considered that a victory. He stopped in front of a sheared cliff. Tommy looked at him, confused. Techno didn’t say anything in favor of stepping up to the stone and placing a button. He pressed it. 

The door unfolded, Tommy stumbled back a few steps, a horrified gasp finding its way out. Dozens of Wither Skulls lined the walls. Techno knew his brother was having flashbacks to what he was capable of with only three. 

Techno smiled. “Welcome home, Theseus.”


End file.
